This invention relates to a hand lantern particularly but not exclusively of the type having a light source energisable by either battery or mains electrical power and it is an object of the invention to provide a new and improved construction of such a lantern.
In accordance with the invention there is provided a lantern comprising a body having a light source and a handle device attached to said body characterised in that the handle device comprises a plurality of handle elements moveable relative to one another between a first position in which said elements provide a handle proper for holding by a user of the lantern and a second position in which said elements provide a support by which the lantern may be supported on a surface.
Said handle elements are preferably all pivotal about a common axis between a said first position in which said elements are in side-by-side relationship to provide said handle proper and a said second position in which said elements are separated from one another to provide said support.
Said common axis conveniently comprises the longitudinal axis of a first elongate member itself pivotal relative to said body about an axis normal to said common axis. The other said axis conveniently comprises the longitudinal axis of a second elongate member mounted on said body.
Said handle elements are preferably retainable in position relative to one another by friction means actuable by rotation of a locking member about said common axis. Said first elongate member may also be retainable relative to said body by friction means actuable by rotation of a locking member about said axis of said second elongate member.
Each of said handle elements conveniently has an outer surface all of which are coplanar in both said first and second positions. Conveniently three such handle elements are provided whereby in said second position said elements provide a tripod by which the lantern may be supported on a surface.
Each of said handle elements is conveniently of elongate form having an outer end provided with said outer surface and an inner end comprising a bushing mounted for rotation about said common axis.